Darkest hours
by pereztaylor80
Summary: Elena, Caroline, Rebekah and Bonnie are sent to a group home for troubled teens. Though the brochures make it out to be a great place, no one knows what goes on behind closed doors. While they live under the woman who runs the homes demented rules the girls must find comfort in each other and cling to their new found friendship. And together they must face their darkest hours.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Vampire Diaries Character.**

**New story I hope you guys like it, please leave me reviews and let me know if you want me to continue.**

The only sound heard in that house the night it all began was the sound of clicks of heels as they hurried down the long dark hallway. The old house creaked in the night, the wind howling outside and lighting casting shadows as it filled the nights sky.

The woman walking down the hallways clutched a pile of folders tightly to her chest as she stopped in front of two large doors and lifted her hand to knock. She gave three gently knocks on the large door pressing her hand to her hair to smooth down any out of place hairs.

"Come in," She heard a woman's voice say and she pulled the doors open and quietly shut them behind her.

"I have the files on the new girls set to arrive tomorrow." She said quickly and the woman sitting at the large desk in the middle of the room looked up at her. Her tight impeccably neat bun seem to stretch the skin on her face. Her already thin lips pressed together making them altogether disappear, and her long thin narrow nose looked that much more birdlike with the same expression she seemed to always wear.

"I asked for those hours ago Rose." She said her tone disapproving, and the red head looked down to her feet as she set the stack of folders on desk.

"I know I'm so sorry Miss. Mary," She glanced up at the woman who was looking at her with steel grey eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Well sit and get on with it, my eyes are far too tired to do anymore of my own reading tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Rose said and quickly sat down in the chair across from her desk and grabbed the first file on the desk. "First we have Caroline Forbes, she is uh sixteen years old and from Claremore Oklahoma. It says her she has been arrested for shop lifting twice, both times the charges were dropped. But the third time she was arrested it was for stealing a car with her boyfriend, and paraphernalia was found in Caroline's purse. The charge for stealing the car was dropped but the charge of possession of Marijuana was not. She has been on house arrest at home and her flight should be arriving at six in the morning tomorrow."

"Her family?"

"Excuse me?" Rose asked and she held out her hand impatiently for the folder which Rose quickly gave her.

"It doesn't say anything about her family, have we spoken with them?" She asked and Rose nodded.

"I've spoken with all their parents Miss. Randall , Mr. and Mrs. Forbes are divorced but have joint custody of their daughter although Caroline resides with her mother most of the time. Her father is a lawyer and her mother a police officer, she comes from a good family."

"No sibilings?"

"No ma'am."

"Ok next," Rose picked up the next folder.

"Next we have Rebekah Mikaelson, she will um be turning seventeen tomorrow it looks like and she is from Newport Rhode Island. Rebekah has been on probation for the past six months for skipping school, sneaking out of the house to go to parties, stealing her mothers credit card and finally for being picked up under the influence when a party got busted. It looks like she did good on probation until just last week when she didn't show up for school and stayed missing for two whole days until she was picked up one morning walking with a group a kids. She got court ordered to come here and will be transported from juvenile detention and arrive shortly after Caroline at 6:30 tomorrow morning. Um her parents both work for a marketing firm and she has one younger sister who is eight." Rose looked up and waited for a question but when one didn't come she picked up the next file setting the one she was holding down.

"Then there is Bonnie Bennett, she is sixteen and is from San Angelo Texas. It looks like Bonnie has never been in trouble with the law but it says here… Her mother is making Bonnie come here for acts of promiscuity. She said in a letter she wrote that Bonnie has been sexually active with many different sex partners in the past few months. Her mom just remarried to a Mr. Connor Jordan and she has told me that Bonnie tried to seduce him and when he turned her down she destroyed her room in a fit of anger. Her mother told me that she fears for Bonnie's future and safety with the path she is walking down. Another thing is Bonnie's mother Abby told me that she is a pathological liar, she accused her step father of trying to rape her but the allegations never held. Her mother runs a local bar and the step father does construction. She has no sibilings, and she will be here tomorrow around 5 tomorrow evening and is being transported from her aunt's home."

"And finally there is Elena Gilbert, who is sixteen and from Los Angeles California. Elena's parents died last year and since then she has been in seven different foster homes. She seems to run away from every one they have sent her too, and has earned quite the juvenile record in the past year. It looks like she has three M.I.P's and has also tested positive for Cocaine when they gave her a drug test. Two months ago they put her in a rehab facility, and she completed the thirty day program and was let out this time to her older brother Jeremy who gained guardian ship over her-"

"So does the state or the older brother have guardian ship?"

"The brother does ma'am, it looks like he fought the courts for a year and finally won when she was let out of the rehab center. She was with her brother for two days before she ran away again missing for almost a month and was picked up four days ago by police where she was court ordered to come here. She will be transported here from Juvenile detention and arrive with Bonnie at five in the evening."

"Is that all Rose?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then have a good night." She said dismissing her and Rose stood up right away and went to the door before turning to look back at the woman staring out the window.

"Ma'am Vicky is still-"

"I know perfectly well where that girl is Rose."

"The storm is supposed to be pretty bad tonight." The woman gave her a slow cold smile.

"I will be the judge of whether or not to bring her in, now goodnight Rose we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am goodnight." As Rose closed the door the older woman got up from her chair and looked out the window facing behind her to large land behind her. Pitch black stared back at her until lighting streaked across the sky and for miles around it lite up outside. A small shed seen in the distance could be made of faintly in the field that laid behind her home and she smiled with sick satisfaction.

"Good night Vicky." She said before she drew the shades on the window and turned out the lights.


	2. Caroline

***&*&* Before you get into this chapter let me give you a little insight on how this story will go. Every girl will get a chapter where is almost primarily focus on her. All the men will be involved in this story as well it will just take a couple chapters for them to appear. With that out of the way I hope everyone enjoys. Read and review please.**

**Caroline**

The feeling of the ankle monitor still remained on Caroline's now bare ankle as she crossed one foot over the other her leg brushing against her mother who looked over at her with a soft smile. Caroline turned her head to look out the window not returning the smile. And why should she?

They were shipping her off, to someplace called New Beginnings. Her father had assured her that's what she needed. To get away from her friends, to ship her off at the beginning of summer. The summer before she became a senior. This was supposed to be the best summer of her life, she didn't know that by stealing Tyler's uncle brand new sports car she would be on the flight to Mystic Falls Virginia. Because seriously who had ever heard of Mystic Falls Virginia?

The feeling of betrayal she felt from her parents was one that wouldn't go away. They hadn't even stood up for her in court when the recommendations of what should happen to her were said. And when the recommendation of her going to a group facilitated home had been mentioned her parents had agreed.

"We will do whatever it takes to help you Caroline, but we can't keep bailing you out of these situations." Her father had said as he drove her home that day from the courthouse.

Brochures for the hell she was going too had come in the mail and her parents had tried to get her to look at it with them. They told her it was beautiful and she was going to love it there whether she thought she was going to or not. All she knew at that moment as the fasten seatbelt light came on was she was just getting out of one prison to go to the next.

Getting off the plane Caroline wanted to seize the moment and run as far away as she could. But she didn't know where she could go. The final steps of hers as she saw a woman holding a sign with her name were like two huge blows in her face of reality. The red haired woman searched through the crowd and Caroline felt her mother put her hand gently but firmly on her back making her continuing to walk forward.

"You must be Rose," Her mother said and the red haired lady smiled at her brightly.

"And you must be Mrs. Forbes and Caroline, it's good to see you. I trust you had a good flight?" She asked and her eyes flashed over Caroline for a minute before turning back to her mother.

"We did," she answered and looked to Caroline to say something but she wouldn't as her eyes stared defiantly straight ahead.

"Well we're just waiting for one more girl to arrive and then we are going to drive back to the house where you will get to meet everyone and have a tour while Caroline gets settled in." She said and Caroline tuned them out as they continued their small talk her eyes searching around the airport. Once she got bored with that she chipped off the remaining nail polish she had on her nails to keep herself busy only glancing up when she heard a woman with a British Accent exclaim loudly.

"Where the hell am I?" When she looked up she saw a nice looking older couple dressed in what seemed like extremely expensive clothing standing next to a very pretty blonde girl with a pissed off expression on her face.

"Rebekah!" The woman next to her exclaimed and the woman named Rose looked momentarily lost for words.

"Hi you must be the Mikaelson's, I'm Rose we spoke over the phone." She said and held out her hand to the couple.

"Nice to meet you, this is our daughter Rebekah." The young blonde scowled and rolled her eyes which then landed on Caroline.

"Should we get going?" Rose said and they all turned to go Caroline's mother making sure to keep her close at her side. When they approached the front of the airport they waited for valet to bring the vehicle up and a large black van with dark tinted windows in the back pulled up.

"You want us to get into your rape van?" Rebekah asked sounding appalled by the idea which made Caroline's face turn up in a small smile.

"Why yes I do." Rose said and they all climbed in Caroline and her mom taking the back seat while the Mikaelson's sat in the front ones.

The drive felt like it took forever, especially with nothing to look at except for open fields as they drove further and further into the country. It wasn't until she saw an extremely large home lying in the far distance that she perked up in her seat. Maybe it was the dark gloomy sky's that made Caroline's skin pop up with goose bumps from the sight of the house as they drove up the long driveway.

"The home was built in the late 1800's by Miss. Randall's Great grandfather, it's been kept in the family ever since. It was about fifteen years ago that Miss. Randall decided to accept young girls into her home to help establish and brighten their futures." Rose said sounding like she had that information drilled into her head as she turned the engine off to the van. Caroline watched as the overly large front doors opened and a woman in a long very simple black dress walked out and stood with her hands folded in front of her. As they all piled out of the van the woman made no attempt to approach them.

As they got closer she watched as the woman's eyes drank them all in. The facial expression she was wearing was one of disapproval as her eyes ran over them. And it was her steel cold grey eyes that made Caroline shiver as they approached the bottom steps and stopped as she towered over them from the top steps.

"Welcome," The woman said and a slow smile briefly spread on her lips like it was the most unnatural thing in the world to her. "I am Miss. Randall and this is my home, you must be Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikaelson am I right?" She asked and Caroline nodded her head quickly while Rebekah remained still.

"You will speak when spoken too," She said calmly but her voice was dripping with ice.

"Yes," Caroline said quickly not ever wanting to cross this lady. Again Rebekah said nothing and her mother nudged her gently.

"Bekah," She said and Caroline tilted her head realizing her mother had no accent like she did.

"Forgive my daughter Miss. Randall I know it is not her intention to be rude am I right Rebekah." Her father said and his accent matched his daughters.

"Never mind that Mr. Mikaelson I assure you it will be a habit she is long broken of by the time she leaves here." She said her tone now much different as she addressed the parents. "Why don't you all come inside so I can show you where your daughters will be residing while they stay here and give you the tour of the house." As they all followed her inside Caroline felt herself reach for her mother needing her no matter how mad she still was at her.

"You have a beautiful home Miss. Randall." Rebekah's mother said as they made their way into the foyer. Caroline couldn't agree with her on that, yes the home was grand and she wondered how long it had taken to build. But it gave her the creeps, like something you would see in a horror movie where a crazed killer lived.

"Thank you it has been in my family for over a hundred years, I take great pride in it." She said and glanced back quickly as she led them further into the house.

"And how many girls do you already have here?" Caroline's mom asked as they began to descend up a long winding staircase.

"I have four currently, now six with Caroline and Rebekah. Two more are set to arrive this afternoon, so by the end of today we will have eight. I'm set up with staff and rooms where I can house up to ten girls at one time here; there are two girls to every room when we have a full house like we do now. Caroline and Rebekah will be sharing a room with each other at the end of hall down here." She said and led them down a large hallway. She paused at a door at the end of the hallway and pushed it open. The room was plain with two twin beds on opposite sides of the room. Each with a nightstand at the head of the beds and two simple wooden dressers were at the end of the beds and that concluded all there was to look at.

"Where am I supposed to put all my clothes?" Rebekah said whining turning to her mother who gently patted her arm.

"I have one of the grounds keepers bringing up your luggage," Miss Randall said ignoring her question. "Now while the girls get comfortable, why don't we go downstairs to my office and go over the paperwork I have for you to sign." Caroline felt a desperate need to grab onto her mother as she walked out of the room but decided not to as Rebekah's eyes flashed over her. When they were left alone and the voices of their parents faded down the hallway Caroline looked around the room and she felt the hot burning of tears threatening to make their escape down her cheeks.

"Well this is a crap full of shit if I've ever seen one," She said and flopped down on the bed by her and groaned. "I can feel the springs in this thing, how the hell do they expect me to sleep on this?" She cried and Caroline looked away from the girl she was now dreading to share a room with.

"Do you talk?" Rebekah said scoffing at the still silent Caroline.

"Of course I talk." She snapped and the blonde gave her a small smile.

"So why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Caroline challenged back and watched her shrug her shoulders. "Are you even from the united states?" She asked and watched the girl laugh.

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"But you have an accent."

"That's what you get when your parents ship you off to boarding school as soon as you can walk." Caroline went to the bed across from her and sat down feeling the springs threw the worn down mattress and grimaced.

"Oh," She answered and Rebekah sighed loudly.

"So what do you think the deal is with that lady?" She asked.

"Who Miss. Randall?" Rebekah nodded and Caroline shook her head. "She seems a little intense doesn't she?"

"Like she hasn't been laid in a millennium or something," Caroline smiled and glanced to the door.

"I wonder what the other girls are like?" She said wondering aloud and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I don't, I despise females."

"But you're a female."

"Exactly I know how bitchy and sneaky we can be." Caroline shook her head.

"Maybe they'll be nice." She said hoping they would be and have a nicer personality then the girl she was currently going to be sharing a room with.

"I don't think nice girls come here, what's your name Carol?" She asked and Caroline stared at her for a long moment before she answered.

"It's Caroline,"

"Oh," there was a knock on the door and both girls looked up to see two young men standing in the doorway holding their suitcases. Caroline's eyes looked them over one with raven black hair and startling blue eyes, and the other with brown and pretty green eyes looked back at them. They were so good looking it almost didn't seem fair to Caroline.

"We have your bags," The one with black hair said and brought Caroline's two suitcases in the room setting them down. She watched as the one with brown hair set another two down before they each brought one more in. Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Rebekah's obscene amount of luggage.

"Who are you guys?" Rebekah said perking up looking over the boys with a devilish smile displayed on her lips. The one with the black hair gave a small smirk before he ignored her and walked out of the room. The one with the brown hair followed after him and looked back quickly at the two of them before disappearing. Rebekah turned to look at Caroline and gave her an excited smile. "Maybe it won't be so bad here after all."

*#*#*#*#*#

The goodbye to her mother was harder than she expected even as she tried to play it off like it wasn't. When she watched the doors close behind her and she was no longer in sight she felt her chest heave up and down and noted Rebekah seemed to be having a difficult time with it too. It was late in the afternoon, the other girls had arrived a few hours ago and only the pretty brunette with red streaked through her hair had someone accompany her here. A younger man who Caroline assumed was her brother, and she had watched the girl cling to him before he walked out of the doors with her mother.

Caroline had studied the other two girls who had arrived both earlier than they were expected to. The one with the older brother, her eyes made Caroline feel very sad as she looked into them. She was frighteningly beautiful, they both were. The other girl was small and petite her black hair cut into a tasteful cut right above her shoulders. The color of her skin was beautiful and Caroline was reminded of a mocha frappe she liked to get at a local coffee shop back home. But it was her bright green eyes, that made the girl really stand out.

"Girls follow me," Miss Randall said and the four of them followed her quick strides to her office where four wooden chairs were placed in a half circle with one chair facing them. "Sit," She ordered and they all quickly did and she stood instead of sat in the chair that was clearly meant for her.

"I have read all of your files, very thoroughly I might add. Let me start off ladies by saying that the behavior you exhibited at home will not be accepted here in my home. I have rules that I expect each and every one of you to follow, if not you will be met with the right punishment for whichever rule you break. Now here is a list of rules I would like for each of you to read going around the group." She handed each of them two pages stapled together. "Caroline you will begin."

"Rule number one, you will always be neat and presentable when you are outside of your rooms. Your clothes will be clean, your hair brushed, and proper hygiene will be enforced." Caroline said finding the rule reasonable enough. She looked over at Rebekah who was next to her waiting for her to read the next rule.

"Number two," She began. " Each girl will be allowed to pick out the appropriate amount of clothing. She will be allowed five pair of jeans, and two pair of shorts that must be past fingertips. She will be allowed seven shirts, and two tank tops which must never be worn outside of the room unless covered by said T-shirt. Three bras and seven pair of undergarments and socks will be allowed to each girl as well as two pairs of pajamas. All clothes must be approved by Miss. Randall herself." Caroline waited for Rebekah's smart comment but she said nothing as she shot daggers through her eyes at Miss. Randall who sneered at her.

"Number three, there is no use of profanity while residing under Miss. Randall's home. If caught consequences will be enforced by Miss Randall's decision." The girl Elena read.

"Number four, drugs, neither tobacco nor alcohol will ever be allowed on this property. If a girl is caught with any of these illegal substances consequences will be enforced by Miss Randall's decision." Bonnie said and looked around the room quickly before looking back down.

"Number five, you will attend group twice a day once in the morning and once at night led by Miss. Randall. The only way you will be excused is if you are ill, in which case you will be permitted to stay in your room."

"Number six, you will wake up every day at six thirty a.m. and do your daily hygiene before coming down to breakfast at 7 a.m. sharp."

"Number seven, you will do your daily chores as so listed in the hallway outside the dining area morning and night."

"Number eight, you will attend school after group each morning until three and do all the required studies or homework the teacher assigns."

"Number nine, once girls have earned their privileges they will be permitted one fifteen minute phone call a week as well as one visit every other Sunday." Caroline looked up. "When do we earn our privileges?"

"Continue reading Rebekah," Miss Randall said ignoring Caroline.

"Number ten, you will earn your privileges after a probation period of 30 days for phone calls and 60 day probation period for visits. Are you kidding me?" Rebekah asked which Miss Randall ignored again and looked at Elena.

"Number eleven, from the times of seven and nine p.m. you will be permitted to have free time and lights out will be promptly at nine forty five. During which said time all hygiene, chores, and homework must be completed."

"Number twelve, you will always address the staff with respect or consequences will be enforced by Miss. Randall's decision."

"Any questions?" Miss Randall asked as we came to the end of the list. They all shook our heads and she sat down in the chair folding one leg over the other as she looked at every girl carefully. "There are some rules I have not listed on those sheets but I trust you will all remember them as I tell you. My sons reside in the back of this house as well as two groundskeepers who come here daily to keep up on the maintenance. You will treat them all with respect as well as not being forward with them as I will assure you they will inform me if you do. I have three sons only two of them live here at the moment. They are Kol and Finn and they help out with the staff duties with myself and Miss Rose. I expect for you ladies to remember you are guests in my home. As well as treating each other with respect while you are staying here. There will not be allowed making friends while you stay here. You are not here to make friends, although I do expect for you to interact with each other while staying here. Poistive friendship will not be frowned upon as long as it is to help push the other to do better with the program they are following. Do I make myself clear?" All the girls nodded again. "And you will speak when spoken to."

"Yes," They all said in unison and she gave them a tight smile.

"Now dinner is being served in the dining room, you can all go and get acquainted with the other girls before we begin group therapy at six pm sharp." She said and stood up from her chair. Caroline followed the other girls out of the room as they all made their way to the dining hall together. They all stopped before they entered seeing three other girls already sitting at the table through the glass French doors.

"Think they have cake?" Rebekah asked and Caroline shook her head.

"I doubt it," and she noted the sad far away look take place in the girls eyes. "Why?"

"It's my birthday," She said and Caroline exchanged looks with both Bonnie and Elena.

"I'm sorry," She said not knowing what else to say and they all seemed to take a big breath as they walked into the dining room to eat what she could only hope was better food than the woman who ran the place she now had to call home.


	3. Bonnie

*****Please know before continuing this chapter it has triggers in it.*** Enjoy and leave reviews to let me know what you think of Bonnie's first chapter.*****

**Bonnie**

"You have to serve yourself," A girl with a pug nose and black hair said to Bonnie who was standing with the other girls looking quite lost. "You go back to the kitchen where Ms. Becky our cook is and you get your food and bring it back out here."

"Thank you," Bonnie said and tried to give the girl a smile which she did not return to Bonnie as she continued to eat her food. Bonnie followed the other three girls to the kitchen and a rather large woman stood facing the sink turning when she heard the door behind her. Bonnie couldn't help but noticed she had the kindest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"You must be the new girls." She said turning and wiping her hand on the apron she had wrapped around her.

"Yes ma'am," Caroline answered and the woman's eyes ran over the four of them before she gave them a pleasant smile.

"Well I'll be damned if you're not the prettiest group of girls I've ever seen come through this place in all my years." She said and Bonnie smiled taking an instant liking to the woman. "Well come on don't just stand there you best make your plates before dinner clean up here in twenty minutes." She pointed to a stack of plates which Bonnie took one off the top.

"Now tonight I made some chicken breast, with mashed potato's and carrots I hope you girls like it. The other girls here don't seem to mind my cooking one bit." Bonnie's stomach churned as the woman open a large silver serving tray and chicken was revealed. She skipped past it while the other girls all took a helping. "What's wrong girl you don't eat chicken?"

"I'm a vegetarian." Bonnie said quickly and the woman shook her head.

"Never have understood how you non meat eaters survive in this world, but oh alright do you like Peanut butter and jelly?" Bonnie nodded quickly and added some potato's and carrots to her plate. She watched as the cook whipped her up a sandwich quickly and set it on her plate. "I'm Ms. Becky by the way ladies and you are."

"Elena,"

"Rebekah,"

"Caroline,"

"Bonnie," She said and Ms. Becky gave her a warm smile.

"You've been blessed with those eyes girl, very pretty." She said and Bonnie smiled again at the compliment. "Well don't let me hold you girls up, Maddy and Talia out there will take care of your plates when you are finished they have kitchen duty today. When you girls finish you go on to group therapy in the living room now."

"Thank you," Bonnie said as she followed the girls out to the table. She took a seat next to her new roommate Elena and began to pick at her food.

"How did you get a sandwich?" The girl with black hair who had spoken earlier asked looking at Bonnie's plate.

"Um," Bonnie began not sure of how to respond.

"Don't worry about it." Rebekah told the girl making the black haired girl turn her burning gaze on Rebekah.

"I wasn't talking to you Blondie now was I?"

"I don't really care who you were talking to, how about you mind your own business." Bonnie watched the staring contest between the two girls before the black haired girl looked away and grumbled something under her breath before getting up with her plate and walking away from the table.

"Don't worry about Maddy, she is just grumpy." A girl with a nervous sounding voice said. Bonnie couldn't possibly imagine what this girl had done to come here. Her hair hung in golden ringlets, and big doe eyes stared at all of them while she smiled shyly at them. "I'm Talia," She said and when none of the other girls responded Bonnie smiled at her.

"I'm Bonnie," the girl practically beamed at her response.

"It's so good to meet you Bonnie." She said her voice high and sweet at the same time.

"Jesus Talia," the girl down at the end of the table muttered. Her hair was short cut close to her head like a boy, but her face was beautiful as she glanced down their way. "Fucking freak." The girl muttered and stood up from her chair and quickly exited the dining room. Talia looked down at the table before looking back up and smiling.

"You guys are just going to love it here, I know it." She said her voice excited and Bonnie almost chocked on her glass of water as the words came out of the young girls mouth. She also got up from the table grabbing her plate and her blonde ringlets bouncing as she practically skipped to the kitchen the door swinging closed behind her.

Bonnie tried to force down as much of her food as she could not knowing how food waste was taken here. She felt so lost at this place, her life seeming much more like a dream than reality right now. She felt like a zombie as she stood up with Elena who waited for her to be done and walked to the living room with her. They found chairs next to each other and the girl with the boyish hair cut sat quietly across from them reading a book. They waited for the rest of the girls to come into the room which they shortly did.

It was silent as Ms. Randall walked into the room and sat down in the cushion chair in the circle they all now sat it. Little Talia seemed to be bouncing in her seat and Ms. Randall shot her a stern look making her stop and twirl her thumbs instead.

"Good evening ladies." She said and looked around the circle at each of the girls her eyes remaining on Bonnie for what she thought was longer than the rest of them. "Tonight we have a very rare occurrence as four new girls have joined the home today. The rest of the girls here are familiar with how we run groups when a new girl comes into the home. The girls who have been here, will go around the group and introduce themselves to you. They will briefly explain what has brought them here, then it will be your girls turn. We do have one girl missing from our group tonight, but she will be returning with us tomorrow." Talia clapped her hands together excitedly and got another look that made her stop and turned to the girl with the short hair.

"Hi my name is Rylee, I'm seventeen years old and I'm here for the use of narcotics the end." She said and Ms. Randall gave her a long cold hard stare. "And for distributing narcotics to an undercover, sorry I forgot."

"You forgot?" Ms. Randall asked.

"It's been a long day," She look over to Maddy next to her who cleared her throat.

"My name is Maddy I'm fifteen and I'm here for a lot of things. Let's see first, I got expelled from my school for breaking a girl's nose because she cut me in the lunch line." Bonnie watched as her eyes rested on Rebekah. "Then I robbed a convenience store close by my house and stabbed my brother with a pencil when he ratted me out." She said and looked over to Talia who smiled at every one shyly before she began.

"I'm Talia I'm seventeen and I'm here because I molested my younger sister with a barbie." She said her smile never dropping off her face.

"You did what?" Elena asked her mouth hanging open just like the rest of them.

"She is a sick nympho," Rylee said and Ms. Randall smack her hands together making her jump and bite her lip as she stared at the floor.

"Now Rebekah you may start."

"Alright I'm Rebekah, I'm seventeen years old and even though I really shouldn't be here I guess you could say I'm here because I have a problem going to school because I like to party. Is that good enough?" She asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"For right now yes, but you also stole your mother's credit card as well." Ms. Randall responded and looked at Caroline.

"I'm Caroline I'm sixteen and I'm here for stealing a car and getting caught with a gram of weed on me." She said and Ms. Randall frowned.

"As well as being arrested for shop lifting twice." Caroline shook her head.

"I was never charged with that." She said quickly back.

"But you still committed it Caroline, part of being here is to admit what you have done and take ownership for that."

"Ok yea right I shoplifted twice."

"Good now Elena."

"Um my name is Elena obviously I'm sixteen and uh I'm here for running away. For drinking and for doing cocaine I guess."

"You guess?" Ms. Randall asked and Elena nodded.

"Yeah," Ms. Randall nodded before looking at Bonnie who had been dreading it coming around to her. "Bonnie, it's your turn." She said when she didn't say anything.

"Hi I'm Bonnie," She said starting taking a deep breath. "I'm sixteen and um I don't know what else to say." She said and looked to Ms. Randall.

"You can start by telling us all what you did to get here."

"But I didn't do anything." Bonnie said keeping her voice low as she felt eight set of eyeballs looking at her.

"Bonnie," Ms. Randall said sounding like she was talking to an infant. "This circle is a safe place and in order for us to conquer the reasons why you are here we first have to address them." She said and Bonnie shook her head. If she told them why she was here according to her file she would just be telling them a lie, and she wasn't going to lie to make things easier for herself.

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie looked up and saw a very handsome man with dark hair walk into the room holding a cocky smile on his face as he gazed around as the girls in the circle. "Wow, how the troops have grown."

"Kol have a seat we are in the middle of something." Ms. Randall said and the man smiled at his mother and took the empty chair next to Bonnie. "Bonnie, we are waiting."

"I just there isn't anything to say." Bonnie bit her lip after and stared at the ground.

"Would you like me to tell the room why you are here?" Ms. Randall asked and Bonnie could feel the tears rising in her eyes.

"No," She whispered.

"Well than go on." When she still didn't respond Ms. Randall cleared her throat.

"Well then, Bonnie has been put with us by parents choice ladies. She was not court ordered to come here like the rest of you. Her mother contacted me about two weeks ago telling me she was concerned for her daughter's safety because of the promiscuous acts she had been committing over the couple moths."

"That's not true," Bonnie said the tears spilling from her eyes now.

"The final breaking point for her mother was when Bonnie decided to try to seduce her step father who her mother had just recently married-"

"That's not true!" Bonnie said louder and she continued to ignore her and kept going.

"When he turned down her advances she went into a fit of rage destroying her room and told the police she had almost been raped by her step father but that isn't true now is it Bonnie?"

"Why would I lie?" Bonnie cried and Ms. Randall gave her a cold sneer.

"Because you're a pathological liar dear." Bonnie shook her head.

"I'm not," she said and Kol cleared his throat.

"There is no need to lie in this group Bonnie-"

"I'm not lying!" Bonnie cried for what felt like the millionth time she had tried to convince people she was telling the truth.

"But you are Bonnie and until you can admit that you will get no where in this program." Ms. Randall said her eyes burning into Bonnie's before she looked away at the rest of the girls.

"I'm done here." Bonnie said standing up from her chair and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Young lady you get back here this instant!" Ms. Randall called after her.

"I got it mom." She heard Kol say as she disappeared around the corner and quickly made her way to the long winding staircase. "Bonnie wait." He said but she didn't stop and when she went into her room she attempted to close the door but Kol's hand stopped her.

"Go away!" She said as he proceeded to enter the room.

"I'm just here to talk." He said holding his hands up in defense.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said not wanting to talk to any guy especially one she didn't know.

"Ok that's fine you can listen then." He said as she sat down on the bed and angrily wiped at the tears that continued falling from her eyes. "I know you're new here but you can't just walk out of the groups like that. That's part of how you earn your privileges here, and I'm sure you have somebody back home you want to call right?"

"I have nobody to call and nobody is going to come visit me." She said and Kol nodded looking at her with sympathy.

"Well even so, it's part of how you complete the program here. My mom is a stickler for those groups and attending them unless you absolutely can't. I know it may be hard to admit the things that you have done wrong but, it's not like those other girls can judge you. No one will judge you for the mistakes you've made in the past." He said and Bonnie looked up at him connecting with his eyes.

"I didn't do any of those things she said." He sat down next to her on her bed and Bonnie looked quickly to the door.

"Ok then I believe you." He said and she looked back to him bewildered by what he just said.

"You do?" She asked and he nodded.

"If you say you didn't do it then I'll believe you." He said again.

"You don't even know me, so how can you believe me."

"You don't look like the type of girl who would do any of those things my mom was saying."

"I'm not." Bonnie said and he smiled at her making her heart skip a beat.

"But just because I believe you doesn't mean she or any of the others will. Can I give you a little advice without being yelled at." He said and Bonnie nodded. "Fake it until you make it here. That's the best piece of advice someone like you is going to get while being here."

"I can't lie about that." She said and wiped away the remaining tears that were on her face.

"Just try, I would hate to see a girl like you getting in trouble because she didn't at least try." Bonnie sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Why are you being so nice to me, you don't even know me." She said and he gave a small chuckle.

"Because I can already tell you aren't like the other girls downstairs, I try to look out for the ones like you so they don't get eaten alive."

"Well thanks I guess." She said and he reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Anytime," She felt her heart flutter at his touch but his hand pulled away quickly. "Now would you like to go back down and join the group?" He asked and Bonnie nodded following him back down to the group where all eyes were on them as they entered the room.

"What do you have to say for such an outburst young lady?" Ms. Randall said he words cold with no care for how Bonnie felt.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said she looked at Kol as she sat down. "Just hearing it out loud was hard for me to hear is all." She said and he gave her a quick wink before looking to his mother.

"It will not be tolerated again, next time there will be consequences understand?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am." And with that the group continued on for another half hour before they were dismissed and all the girls went up the stairs to their rooms. Bonnie went to her bed and began to go through her suitcase to get the clothes she wanted to keep out as they had been instructed to.

"So is it true?" Elena asked when she walked in the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Is what true?"

"All that bull crap she was saying downstairs about you know your step dad and everything." Elena sat down on her bed and began to go through her clothes as well while she waited for Bonnie to respond.

"No," She said finally and Elena looked up at her and they connected eyes for a moment before they both looked away.

"That sucks," She said and Bonnie nodded setting a pair of jeans to the side.

"Yeah it does." Her mind wandered back to the night her world had been turned upside down.

(Flashback)

"Dinner and a movie, sounds nice." Connor said coming up behind Bonnie and wrapping his arms around her waist. Bonnie stiffened at his sudden touch and pushed him away turning from the stove she was now preparing dinner on.

"Connor I told you," She said and he reached out to stroke her face but she pulled her head back.

"I thought you changed your mind,"

"Well I didn't I told you we can't do this anymore it's wrong." She said and turned back to stir the pasta she had simmering on the stovetop.

"Then who is all of this for?" He asked and Bonnie looked over at the table she had set for two, and the TV in the living that had the movie in waiting to be played.

"I asked mom if I could invite somebody over." She didn't turn to see his reaction, and all she heard was a beer pop open as he closed the fridge.

"You what?"

"I have a date coming over tonight, I already asked my mom and she said it was fine." Bonnie said turning the stove off and removing the pasta bringing it over to the drainer.

"Who?" He asked his voice sounding uneven as he asked the question.

"A boy from school," she answered.

"That you are bringing over to my house?" He asked taking a long guzzle from his beer waiting for her response.

"This is my moms house Connor, you moved in here remember."

"Oh now I see what you're doing, you don't have to try to make me jealous baby. I understand what this is all about." He tried to reach out and touch Bonnie again but she slapped his hand away.

"I told you we are not doing this anymore to my mom!" She said more firm than she had the first time.

"So what now you're all concerned about your mom after the fact of you leading me on?" He asked and Bonnie sighed as she stirred in the sauce with broccoli and chicken into the pasta.

"Yes and you should be too, I'm not doing this with you anymore that's why we are stopping before it gets totally out of hand. And I didn't lead you on," she said not liking that the blame of their inappropriate relationship was being placed on just her.

"So what was with you wearing all those little tiny shorts and shirts around the house huh? Or all the times you would lay out in the yard with that tiny little bikini of yours, because if that's not leading somebody on than I don't know what is Bonnie?"

"Those were pajama's and my mom laid out with me too." She said defending herself and turned to look at him.

"That was you teasing me, and taunting me making me want you."

"We kissed Connor and you need to get over that." She said and pushed past him to put the chicken alfredo on the table.

"I think we did more than kissed Bonnie, or do you not remember me sliding my finger in between those pretty little thighs of yours." He said grabbing her by the waist and trying to do just that.

"Get off of me!" She cried and pushed him away making him clench his jaw together tightly.

"What's your problem Bonnie huh? Just trying to have a little fun is all."

"Please just leave me alone." She said trying to keep her voice even as she tried to maintain her distance between them. But every step backwards he took was two more he took forward.

"No I want to talk to you," He said and set his now empty beer down on the table and took bigger strides toward her.

"Connor," She said and when she saw he wasn't stopping she quickly spun around and sprinted towards her bedroom. Her attempt to shut her door was stopped by Connor pushing on the other side.

"I just want to talk to you Bonnie!" He cried and pushed harder on the door making Bonnie's feet slide back on the carpet.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed again and he pushed harder making Bonnie fall back onto the floor. Her skirt rose up some and Connor's eyes flashed to in between her legs making them take on a dark lustful look as they stared at her. Bonnie scooted back on the floor as he walked towards her slowly.

"There you go again teasing me, wearing that little skirt with little panties." Bonnie heard the doorbell ring after Connor stopped talking and she looked at him in fear before opening up her mouth.

"Josh call the-" Connor was on top of her in a flash covering up her mouth harshly with his hand.

"Shut the fuck up, shut the fuck up!" He whispered shaking her head roughly as she screamed behind his hand. But it was muffled the only person able to hear it was Connor and even as Bonnie struggled to get loose from his grasp she was no match for him. The doorbell rang one more time and a minute later Bonnie saw the headlights of a car flash across her window meaning he was pulling out of her drive way. Connor let go of Bonnie's mouth but he didn't get off of her instead he pinned her wrist's roughly over her head as Bonnie's frail body shook with sobs underneath of him. "Fucking teasing me, I'm going to show you what a tease gets." He said and she felt him fumbling with his belt buckle as he held onto her wrists with one hand.

"No, no" Bonnie said twisting her body underneath of him trying to escape. She screamed loudly hoping a neighbor would hear her, and felt a hard crack to the side of her face cutting the scream off. It stung and she was momentarily shocked by the harsh hit to her never having received one before. She could feel his bare skin against her on her legs as he pulled her skirt up. "Please, please stop." She begged sobbing as she felt his fingers fumble with his underwear and yanking them down her legs as the material ripped.

"Shut the fuck up!" He said roughly as he got the underwear all the way off and went to position himself in between her legs.

"Mommy," Bonnie said calling to her mother who she knew wouldn't answer because she was at work. That's when she felt him, his manhood pressing into the side of her inner thigh and she went still in fear. "Please," She said one more time feeling the tip pressing against her entrance.

"I'm going to show you how a real man pleases a women, I'll be the best you ever had." He said and Bonnie closed her eyes never having had anyone before and made one more attempt to twist her body away from him. The moment she seized was perfect as Connor lifted up his middle section to get a better position and Bonnie swiftly brought one of her legs in and up between his thighs as hard she possible could. When she heard the painful grunt come out of Connors throat she knew she had hit the right spot and she quickly pushed with her body to make him roll off of her and jumped up bolting from the room and out the front door.

She ran until she could run no more, and finally when she felt she might collapse she sat down on a park bench to calm her racing heart. She didn't know how long she sat there before she got up and started to walk back home to see if her mother's car was in the driveway. When her house came in sight she did see her mother's car as well as two police cars in front of her house. Running the rest of the way home she ran into the house and followed the voices into her bedroom freezing when she saw her mother Connor and two police officers in what was now her destroyed room.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked in shock to see everything in her room destroyed. Her bed looked like someone had taken a knife to it. Her dressers were pushed over and holes seemed to have been put in the back of them with the hockey stick she had in her room. Clothes were strewn all over the room, as well as pictures torn. A couple holes were in the walls where it looked like things had been thrown as glass laid broken all over the room.

"I-I can't even look at you Bonnie." Her mother said looking away and Bonnie watched horrified as Connor pulled her comfortingly into his arms his eyes fixing on Bonnie.

"Don't you touch her you pig!" Bonnie said and tried to cross the room to get to him but the older police officer stopped her by roughly grabbing her arm.

"Young lady I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." He said and Bonnie looked up at in in confusion.

"For what? I didn't do anything he did!" She said pointing to Connor who shook his head and pulled off a pretty convincing look of sympathy.

"We're going to get you help Bonnie." He said and Bonnie looked around again at all of them and tried to pull away from the police officer.

"No, he tried to attack me I didn't do this. Mom, Mom!" She said and she buried her face deeper into Connors chest her shoulders shaking as she cried.

"Let's go Bonnie," The younger police officer said gently and grabbed her other arm to lead her out of the room. Bonnie looked back desperately to her mom, just wanting her to look at her so she could see she was telling the truth.

"Mom, please don't do this! Mom, Mom!" Bonnie screamed as they drug her from her mother's view and down the hall to the front door. "Mommy! Please I didn't do this, I didn't do this!" She screamed as they then pulled her out the front door to one of the police cars.

"Now if you don't stop I'm going to put you in hand cuffs." The officer said sternly making Bonnie look up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"But I didn't do this."

"That's what you all say, get in." He said letting go of her arm and opening the door. She saw no other choice but to get in, and as they drove away Connor came out on the front porch and gave her a little wave before shutting himself behind the door.

(End of flashback)

Bonnie tried to put the thoughts of that night out of her head as she brushed her teeth and headed back to her bedroom to go to sleep Rylee stopped her outside of her door.

"You need to be careful with Kol," She said and Bonnie looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Just be careful, ok." She said quickly and walked away leaving Bonnie's mind even more uneasy that night as she laid down but couldn't find the sleep she was seeking.


End file.
